Corbeille à défis
by lily forever
Summary: c'est ici que je posterai les défis sur Life with Derek que l'on me proposera... Bonne lecture ! 2ème OS : Casey/Ralph.
1. mécanique

_Eh voila mon premier défi. Un slash, en plus, ce que je n'ai jamais écrit. Je vous demande donc un peu d'indulgence. En plus, j'ai eut le droit à des mots tout bizarres (enfin un, en fait, mais franchement, qui connait vermoulu mdrrr.). J'espère que vous aimerez, et que j'aurais le droit à quelques reviews ! _

_bxxx_

_Lil's _

* * *

**Ship** : Sam/Derek

**Mots ****:** vermoulu, tournevis, croissant.

**Titre : **Mécanique

* * *

Quand Sam entra dans le garage des Venturi, ce matin là, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi Casey lui avait indiqué cette direction avec un petit sourire en coin moqueur. Derek grognait en triturant la voiture qu'il partageait avec sa demi-sœur. Il était torse-nu (allez savoir pourquoi !), et son activité faisait ressortir des muscles que Sam n'aurait jamais imaginés sur son ami. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés sur son visage plus rouge que d'ordinaire par la transpiration. Le jeune homme déglutit en détournant les yeux et se racla la gorge. Derek ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête.

« Case, je te jure que tu as intérêt d'avoir ramené ce foutu **croissant** sinon je te vire, ok ? »

Etonné par cette réaction plus ou moins virulente, Sam regarda le croissant qu'il avait dans les mains et que Casey lui avait donné un instant auparavant, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Euh, ce n'est pas Casey. » balbutia-t-il. « Mais j'ai le croissant, si tu veux. »

Derek se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami, et un sourire franc et soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres, créant une fossette sur sa joue droite. Sam se secoua mentalement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il regardait les fossettes de Derek ?! Il lui tendit le croissant, et leurs mains se frôlant fatalement, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un contact avec le jeune homme lui faisait cet effet… Et il avait peur de savoir pourquoi. Il était un _garçon. _Et Derek aussi, par la même occasion.

« Ça va ? » demanda Derek en croquant dans son croissant avec un plaisir évident. « T'as l'air totalement paumé, mon pote. »

« Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. » répondit Sam en s'attardant sur la voiture. « Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, au juste ? Casey m'a juste dit que tu étais dans le garage. »

Aussitôt, le visage de Derek se fit beaucoup moins sympathique.

« Oh celle-là, je te jure ! » s'exclama-t-il, agacé. « Elle m'a juré de rien dire aux parents sur la fête où je suis allé clandestinement samedi dernier en échange de quoi ? De réparer la bêtise que _madame _a fait sur la voiture. Un comble. »

« Et apparemment, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en sortir. » grimaça le jeune homme.

« Malheureusement, la mécanique n'est pas l'un de mes innombrables talents. » soupira Derek.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, fixés sur la voiture, puis Derek repoussa un soupir, et se pencha à nouveau, maugréant « contre sa stupide demi-sœur machiavélique et tordue ». Sam s'attarda un instant sur le dos en sueur de son meilleur ami, et sentit son pouls s'accélérer bizarrement. Ce n'était PAS normal. Pas normal du tout. Et puis, le jean, qui tombait trop bas, dévoilant un bout de…

« Dis, tu ne verrais pas le** tournevis**, par hasard ? » demanda Derek.

Sam sursauta, soulagé de pouvoir s'extraire de sa contemplation inhabituelle de son ami, et chercha du coin de l'œil le dit tournevis. Il finit par se pencher à son tour, se retrouvant coude à coude à Derek, et récupéra l'outil, qui était tout près, pour le passer au jeune homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, pour lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. La main de Sam se crispa, alors qu'il remarquait non sans gêne que leurs deux visages étaient proches.

Bien trop proches.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le prit. Peut-être était-ce, qu'en plus de ce sourire craquant, Derek remit en place une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux, dans un geste purement et simplement…_sexy. _Le fait est que, prit d'une impulsion subite, il fit disparaître la courte distance qui les séparait, et posa avec un désir 

sauvage ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Un instant plus tard, réalisant son geste, il voulu s'enfuir très loin mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il sentit la fine main de Derek se poser sur sa nuque et l'attirer plus près de lui, impérieux. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, atteint tous deux de ce même désir pressent qui les consumaient de l'intérieur.

Et puis ils se séparèrent, et se regardèrent un instant, les yeux brûlants encore de cette passion longtemps refoulée, avant que Sam ne rompe le contact visuel en murmurant :

« Casey ne sera pas contente, si tu finis pas de réparer ton truc. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Maudite demi-sœur. » Souffla Derek.

Sam sourit légèrement, encore trop troublé, et s'éloigna un peu, s'asseyant sur un vieux bidon, observant Derek œuvrer à la tâche.

Une heure plus tard, Derek se releva en essuyant son front. Il avait du cambouis sur les mains, et, par conséquent, un longue trace noire tâcha son visage. Sam se leva à son tour, pendant que son ami rangeait ses outils. Et soudain… un cri.

« Aaaaah ! Une souriiis ! »

Sam, éberlué, vit Derek faire tomber la caisse d'outils et se précipiter derrière lui, agrippant son tee-shirt avec force. Il tremblait, constata le jeune homme avec un amusement surpris.

« Une souris ? » répéta-t-il en essayant de cacher l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

« Derrière la planche là-bas. La planche **vermoulue**. » Souffla Derek, sans quitter 'sa planque'.

Sam secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers la planche, qu'il souleva avec scepticisme. Il n'y avait que de la poussière, et un stylo (mais comment était-il arrivé là ?!) abandonné.

« Il n'y a aucun souris. » constata-t-il simplement, en se retournant vers Derek.

« Il y en avait une ! » affirma Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sam éclata de rire.

« Derek, tu es pire qu'une fille. » rigola-t-il.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin, étrangement semblable à celui que Casey avait eu en lui indiquant où se trouvait Derek une heure et demi auparavant, et se rapprocha de lui. Sam était plus grand. Derek leva la tête, de sorte que le blond sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son visage, faisant renaître les pulsations rapides de son cœur, et murmura :

« Allez, Sam. Avoue que ça ne te dérange _pas du tout._ »

Sam déglutit. Derek attrapa autoritairement son visage, pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors, le jeune homme ne réfléchit plus, et, pour la seconde fois de la matinée, laissa place à son impulsion première, à ce désir sauvage et charnel qu'il ne contrôlait pas pour son meilleur ami.

'_Pardon.'_songea-t-il en se nourrissant, encore et encore, de ses lèvres à sa merci. '_Mais c'est trop bon.'_

OoO

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Derek releva la tête et lança un « entrez » sonore. Casey apparut, et s'assit près de lui, sur son lit. Elle avait un sourire curieux et impatient sur les lèvres. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis le matin, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu poser avant, puisque Derek et elle entretenaient une fraternité… secrète, dirons-nous.

« Alors ? Ça a marché ? » Demanda-t-elle, morte de curiosité.

« Comme sur des roulettes. » répondit le jeune homme, satisfait.

« Il a cru l'histoire de la voiture ? » s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

« Absolument. Mais j'avoue que c'est ton idée de la souris qui a fonctionné le mieux. »

Casey eut un sourire victorieux. Derek passa un bras autour de son épaule.

« Tu sais quoi, Case ? Je fais finir par croire que t'es pas mal du tout, finalement, en demi-sœur. »

« Moi aussi, Derek, moi aussi. » répondit très modestement la brune.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Grâce à leur petite machination, Derek et Sam étaient _enfin _ensemble pour de bon.


	2. comme une incessante ritournelle

_Je pensais sérieusement que les slashs seraient pour moi les plus durs à écrire. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis trompée. C'était une torture que de trouver une idée de Casey/Ralph. Alors... Eh bien, j'ai triché. Il y a la relation Casey/Ralph, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que fjudy devait attendre. Désolééee. _

* * *

**Défi de :** Fjudy

**Relationship(s) :** Casey/Ralph... (_et Derek/casey.)_

**Mots:** Ritournelle, moteur, topinambour

**Titre :** Comme une incessante ritournelle

* * *

Pour Casey, les journées s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, semblables, comme une incessante **ritournelle** qui reviendrait toujours dans la musique de sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aimait penser. Le mot habitude lui déplaisait ; ritournelle faisait mieux. C'était une pointe de poésie dans la monotonie des jours qui passaient. Elle secoua à la tête, et se re-concentra sur son essai.

Comme chaque soir, elle faisait ses devoirs, après une journée banale au lycée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, refusant à ses pensées de s'égarer à nouveau, et revint au sujet proposé.

_« Expliquer en une cinquantaine de lignes les conditions de vie des gens à l'époque de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Parlez de la nourriture, du foyer, de l'éducation, et de l'économie. »_

C'était un devoir simple, et Casey en avait pleinement conscience. Parlez de la nourriture, par exemple, était véritablement aisé. Même un gamin de l'école primaire savait que les gens en étaient réduits à manger du **topinambour **à longueur de temps. Le reste des termes étaient certes, plus vagues, mais pas d'une difficulté absolue.

Bref, comme d'habitude, Casey allait avoir une note excellente.

Avec un air satisfait, elle mit le point final à son texte, le relu entièrement en corrigeant quelques petites fautes, et poussa un petit soupir, en s'étirant lentement.

Comme tous les soirs après avoir terminé de travailler, elle descendit au salon, croisa Edwin et Lizzie qui regardaient une émission sur le surnaturel, sourit à sa mère qui lisait un dossier important, entra dans la cuisine en poussant légèrement Derek sur le côté, attrapa un verre, ouvrit le frigo pour attraper la brique de jus de fruit… et entendit un long sifflement appréciateur.

Avec un soupir mi-agacé mi-désespéré, elle se retourna avec un sourire crispé.

Comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis maintenant une semaine, Ralph était ici.

La semaine précédente, il s'était brusquement découvert un grand intérêt pour la demi-sœur de son ami, et s'était mis à l'observer tout le temps, à lui parler le plus souvent possible, à essayer de la faire rire, allant même à s'inviter les soirs chez Derek ; malheureusement, avec Casey, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne méthode à utiliser, et il avait surtout trouvé le moyen de se faire quasiment détester de la jeune fille. Elle détestait les pots de colle –et Ralph en faisait désormais parti.

« Salut, Ralph. » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. « Toujours là, à ce que je vois. »

« Hey, Casey. » s'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé. « Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es encore plus jolie le soir, il serait injuste que Derek soit le seul à en profiter ! »

Les deux autres adolescents échangèrent un bref regard, entre la complicité et la provocation, que Ralph ne capta néanmoins pas. Casey devait avouer que ces compliments, s'ils n'avaient pas été répétés encore et encore, auraient pu être plaisants à entendre. Seulement…

« Ralph… » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derek toussota.

« Hum, Ralph, tu me rejoins plus tard ? »

Casey, paniquée, jeta un regard noir à son demi-frère, qui afficha seulement son petit sourire en coin moqueur, et leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître. La brune l'injuria mentalement de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête. Ralph se racla la gorge, et Casey remarqua alors, horrifié, qu'il abordait désormais une mine gênée.

« En faites, Casey, je voulais te parler. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Ça, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Pas du tout. Oh mon dieu. Il allait lui faire une déclaration ?

« Je sais que je suis toujours vers toi depuis une semaine, et que je dois commencer à t'agacer… » Débuta-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_Il lit dans les pensées, ou je suis si mauvaise actrice que ça ? _Songea Casey, dépitée.

« Mais je pense que… que nous deux… Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, Casey ! » S'exclama-t-il avec conviction.

Il ne venait quand même pas de dire ce qu'il venait de dire… N'est-ce pas ? Casey se mordit violemment la lèvre pour retenir le fou-rire qui la menaçait. Sans aucun doute, Ralph était original. Mais, pour le coup, sa phrase qui aurait pu paraître si belle dans un film romantique, semblait plutôt pathétique et ridicule, ici, dans cette cuisine.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation qui relevait plus du rire étouffé qu'autre chose, mais se reprit immédiatement en voyant l'air blessé qu'il affichait. Il y croyait donc vraiment. La réplique moqueuse qui brûlait ses lèvres fut ravalée tout de suite, la compassion prenant la place de l'agacement.

« Oh, Ralph. Je… pardon, mais… Nous deux, je pense plutôt que c'est impossible. » Dit-elle doucement.

Etonnement, il sourit à nouveau ;

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais réfléchi quelques secondes, d'accord ? Tu es très intelligente, mais tu ne t'amuses pas souvent. Au contraire, je m'amuse à longueur de journée, mais mon QI n'est pas extrêmement élevé. Nous nous complétons grâce à nos différences ! »

Intérieurement, elle admit qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord, et son raisonnement, dans le fond, était très correct. Malheureusement, il ne changeait en rien son opinion, et elle allait bien devoir lui faire comprendre. Elle soupira, s'installa sur un tabouret, et leva des yeux sérieux vers le jeune homme.

« Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, Ralph, je ne pense pas être une fille pour toi. Je pense que la fille qui te conviendra sera jolie et intelligente, mais elle saura aussi parler de voitures et de **moteurs**, et de tous les trucs dont les garçons adorent parler –sauf peut-être des filles, mais c'est évident. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, abordant désormais une moue suppliante, et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Casey… Je t'en supplie… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors que, faisant mine de s'approcher encore, il chuchotait rapidement ;

« Casey, il faut absolument que tu fasses comme si tu étais charmée. Sinon, je vais perdre mon pari contre Derek qui a affirmé que jamais tu ne m'embrasseras. »

Il avait osé… Comment… Elle rugit mentalement contre son stupide demi-frère, et puis esquissa l'espace d'un instant un sourire rusé. Derek voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait même jusqu'à parier sur elle ? Très bien ! Monsieur allait être prit à son propre jeu ! Son sourire se fit attendrit, et elle adressa un clin d'œil discret à Ralph.

« Ralph… je ne peux pas prétendre que je suis amoureuse de toi. » souffla-t-elle, faussement désolée. « Mais… peut-être que… Si je… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, se mordit légèrement la lèvre, puis pencha doucement la tête vers le jeune homme, qui, avec un sourire ravi, s'approcha à son tour. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se réunirent totalement. Il passa maladroitement une main sur sa nuque, elle déposa ses doigts sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas que le baiser était désagréable, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour, alors il perdait de son charme. Ils se détachèrent en entendant un bruit sourd, et échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Hey, mon pote, tu vas bien ?! » s'exclama Ralph, 'inquiet'

Derek se releva tout de suite.

« Bien sur, bien sur. Tout va _extrêmement bien._ »

OoO

« CASEY ! »

« Derek ? » souffla-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Tu as embrassé Ralph. » s'exclama-t-il, outré.

« Et il embrasse très bien. » confirma-t-elle sérieusement.

« Il n'était pas sérieux, tu sais. _C'était un pari. _Avec moi. Et j'ai perdu, à cause de toi. »

« Derek ! » fit-elle mine de s'outrager, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu paris sur moi ? »

Il se rendit alors compte de la situation, et observa attentivement le visage de sa demi-sœur avant de laisser échapper un juron.

« J'y crois pas ! »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, innocente.

« Tu le savais, hein, que c'était un pari ! »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu t'es bien fichu de moi. » continua-t-il, boudeur.

« Ta tête était hilarante. » sourit-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Il embrasse vraiment bien ? »

Casey éclata de rire, et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, les yeux brillants.

« Pas autant que toi, juré. »

Et, comme chaque soir, comme une suite à l'incessante ritournelle, la musique se termina sur la note joyeuse d'un baiser secret.

**FIN**


End file.
